Legend of the Light and Dark ZEO Crystals
by Super ZEO Silver
Summary: A new way of telling of the ZEO Saga


Power Rangers: ZEO

**_The Legend of the Light and Dark ZEO Crystals_**

**_By_**

**_Derek C. Williams_**

**_ _**

**_Legal Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fic except for the ZEO Rangers.The rest of the characters Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and the rest of the people from the Power Ranger Universe are the property of SABAN Entertainment._**

_ _

**_Authors Note:__ This is a twist on the Power Rangers story.The upcoming chapters take place during the time the Rangers were in control of the ZEO and Super ZEO Zords.The story arch from the show will play a small part in this fanfic.The Rangers will morph by calling out the same thing they did in the Television series.In this story there will be two different teams of Rangers.One team will be the same team from Power Rangers: ZEO the other team will be the Dark ZEO Rangers.The Light ZEO team will wear the same uniforms as the first five rangers from Power Rangers: ZEO, and wore the Dark Rangers will wear uniforms that look like the one the Gold Ranger wore.To see what both teams suits look like look up information on '[Chouriki Sentai Ohranger][1].'The Light team will control the ZEO Zords, and the Dark team will be in control of the Super ZEO Zords.Also, there will be two different Pyramidus's one for each team.Jason (Gold Ranger) will control the Pyramidus Zord for the Light ZEO Rangers, and Sabrina (Emerald Green Ranger) will control the Pyramidus Zord for the Dark ZEO Rangers.The Dark Rangers will be off Earth at the time Mondo attacks Earth. _**

__

**_Time Line:__ This story takes place about 3 days before Zordon will create the ZEO Rangers of Light._**

** **

**_Chapter One_**

**_Part One_**

**_The Coming of the Machine Empire_**

**_ _**

**_Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Silver ZEO Ranger) March 11, 1996_**

_This is the first free day that I have had since the Earth was returned to its normal time-line.Also, my mother Queen Zoltanna and my stepfather Lord Zedd have fled the moon for some odd reason.Right now the Earth is in no threat of being attacked.Zordon has asked the following Rangers to escort Jason's father to the planet of Triforia, so he can be reunited with his wife (Princess Andrea), and his other son (Prince Trey).The Rangers that will be going on this mission are as follows:_

_Derek – Super ZEO I - Silver_

_Billy – Super ZEO II – Dark Blue_

_Trini – Super ZEO III – Aquamarine_

_Zack – Super ZEO IV – Black _

_Alicia – Super ZEO V – Purple_

_Marissa – Super ZEO VI – Dark Pink_

_Sabrina – Super ZEO VII – Emerald Green_

_ _

_On a more personal note I tried to call Kimberly in Florida, but I did get an answer.This is the first time in about 4 years that I will be spending my birthday with out my true love.Well I guess I should get some sleep, I mean maybe my birthday will be a better day._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day in the Power Chamber

Derek:My team and I are honored that you chose us to escort Jason's father back to Triforia, but one thing is bothering me though.

Zordon:WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU SON?

Derek:Well what about school?

Zordon:I HAVE MADE IT LOOK LIKE YOU ALL ARE GOING ON A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT PROGRAM.NOW DEREK GET YOUR TEAM UP TO THE BETA MEGASHIP AND GET READY TO LEAVE.

Derek:Well, Zordon can you tell Jason to have his father ready to go within the next 2 hours.

Zordon:I WILL SON.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Scott's House

Jason (Sr.):I cannot believe that I finally going back to Triforia to see your mother and fraternal twin brother.

Jason (Jr.):I still cannot believe that I am half alien.Well dad, tell mom that I love her.

_Just then Jason's communicator sounds._

_ _

Jason (Jr.):Yeah go ahead Zordon.

Zordon:Jason, give your father the teleportation that Billy built for him, Derek is ready to leave.

_Moments Later Jason's father appeared on the Beta Megaship, and Derek and his team were off towards Triforia and Prince Jason's son, and his wife._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber

Alpha-5:Oh no Zordon, our worst fears have come true.

Zordon:WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ALPHA.

Alpha:Zordon, the Machine Empire has landed on the moon and has already sent down their first batch of Cogs.I think we need to give the Rangers their ZEO Powers.

Zordon:ALPHA CONTACT THE REMAINING RANGERS ON EARTH AND HAVE THEM REPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park

Tommy:It is going to be weird around here without Derek and the others around.

Aisha:I hear you Tommy.Also, with out Zedd and Zoltanna hear to fight with things are extremely dull.

Cogs (metallic voice):Capture the Humans.

Kat:Skull look out, Tommy we have to help him.

Tommy:Then I guess it is Morphin' Time…

_After each of the Rangers yelled out their particular sacred animal they realized nothing happened._

_ _

Jason:Nothing is happening.Tommy I think we should report to the Power Chamber and see if Zordon knows why we cannot morph.

Tommy:Then lets go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Power Chamber

Adam:Zordon, we have to help our friends, but we cannot morph.

Zordon:RANGERS, THE REASON YOU CANNOT MORPH IS BECAUSE WHEN THE EARTH WAS RETURNED TO ITS NORMAL TIME-LINE THE POWER COINS LOST THEIR POWER.

Rocky:Then what are we going to do.With out our power coins we cannot morph and fight these machines.

Zordon:RANGERS, YOU BROUGHT YOUR NEW POWER SOURCE BACK WITH YOU WHEN YOU RETURNED FROM YOUR ZEO QUESTS.NOW RANGERS STAND FORWARD AND ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY.THE DISTRIBUTION OF THE ZEO SUB-CRYSTALS WILL BE AS FOLLOWS:

·Tommy Oliver – ZEO Ranger I – Red, you will be in command of the Phoenix ZEO Zord.

·Katherine Hilliard – ZEO Ranger II – Yellow, you will be in command of ZEO Zord II

·Adam Park – ZEO Ranger III – Blue, you will be in command of the Taurus ZEO Zord

·Aisha Campbell – ZEO Ranger IV – Pink, you will be in command of ZEO Zord IV

·Rocky DeSantos – ZEO Ranger V – Green, you will be in command of the Sphinx ZEO Zord

·Jason Scott – ZEO Ranger VI – Gold, you will be in command of the Gold Pyramidus ZEO Zord

Jason:Zordon, I thought there were 13 ZEO sub-crystals?

Zordon:THE OTHER 7 ZEO SUB-CRYSTALS WERE GIVEN TO DEREK AND HIS TEAM.NOW GO AND INTRODUCE YOURSELVES TO KING MONDO AND HIS MECHANICAL SOLDIERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!

Tommy:Well team you heard him, it is Morphin' Time!ZEO Ranger I – Red

Katherine:ZEO Ranger II – Yellow

Adam:ZEO Ranger III – Blue 

Aisha:ZEO Ranger IV – Pink

Rocky:ZEO Ranger V – Green

Jason:ZEO Ranger VI – Gold

_Just as the ZEO Rangers on Earth were about to battle the evil scouting forces of King Mondo, little did they know that their friends in outer space were about top find a big surprise waiting for them on the Planet Triforia._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onboard the Beta Megaship

Derek:DECA, how much longer until we arrive at Triforia?

DECA:WE ARE ALREADY IN ORBIT OF THE PLANET TRIFORIA.I HAVE ALREADY TOLD THE OTHERS TO REPORT TO THE BRIDGE.I AM ALSO PICKING UP A DISTURBANCE ON THE SURFACE.

Derek:What kind of disturbance DECA?

DECA:IT LOOKS LIKE PRINCE GASKET AND PRINCESS ARCHERINA OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE ARE ATTACKING THE CAPITAL, WITH THE HELP OF WHAT LOOKS LIKE A POWER RANGER.

Alicia:What is going on Derek?What does DECA mean that a Power Ranger is helping the forces of the Machine Empire?

Derek:Guy's look at the view screen.

King Jason:I cannot believe it why would he be helping them?

Derek:Your highness, do you know who this ranger is?

King Jason:Yes I do, this Ranger is my other son Trey.

Billy:Derek, our ZEO Crystals are glowing a very dark color.

DECA:SCANNERS PICK UP DARKNESS INSIDE YOUR ZEO SUB-CRYSTALS I WOULD RECOMMEND THAT YOU DO NOT MORPH INTO THE SUPER ZEO RANGERS.

Derek:DECA, the people of Triforia need our help.The risk of becoming evil to help them is the risk I am willing to take.What about the rest of you?

Sabrina:You can count me in.

Marissa:Me too.

Billy, Trini, Zack, and Alicia:Count us in.

Derek:As my father would say, may the Power Protect Us.Let's get down to the planet before we morph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down on the Planet

Brown Dark ZEO Ranger:Well what do we have here?Another group of heroes?

Derek:Listen Trey you do not know who you are messing with. We are the Power Rangers of Earth.

Prince Gasket:That is funny because I thought the Power Rangers of Earth were fighting my father on Earth.

Marissa:That would have to be our friends.

Princess Archerina:If that were true, that would mean that you would have ZEO Crystals of Earth then.

Derek:want us to prove it to you then.

Trini:Remember what DECA said.

Derek:I know, but we cannot let these villains take over this planet, even if it means that we do end up helping them.It is Morphin Time!

Derek:Super ZEO Ranger I – Silver!Ungh!

Billy:Super ZEO Ranger II – Dark Blue!Ungh!

Trini:Super ZEO Ranger III – Aquamarine! Ungh!

Zack:Super ZEO Ranger IV – Black!Ungh!

Alicia:Super ZEO Ranger V – Purple!Ungh!

Marissa:Super ZEO Ranger VI – Dark Pink!Ungh!

Sabrina:Super ZEO Ranger VII – Emerald Green!Ungh!

Purple ZEO Ranger (in pain):What is happening to us Derek?

Silver ZEO Ranger (in pain):I do not know Alicia, but we have to fight it as long we can.Remember we cannot let the Machine Empire win.

Prince Gasket:Look at that, the Power Rangers are in severe pain.

Silver ZEO Ranger (in pain):We may be in pain, but we can still take you down Gasket.

Dark Pink ZEO Ranger (in pain):Derek, it looks like we are the only ones still standing, and I do not think I am going to be standing either for much longer.

Silver ZEO Ranger (in pain):DECA, teleport us back to the Beta Megaship.

DECA:I am teleporting you each to the med deck.

Super ZEO Rangers:Power Down!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back On Board the Beta Megaship

Derek:What happened I feel quite strange.

The other Rangers:We know what you mean we feel like we want to go and help King Mondo defeat our former friends.

Derek:Billy, I want you to disable DECA's personality routine and give her a more evil one.Also, from now on we will be known as the Dark ZEO Rangers.Before we go, why don't we go and help Prince Gasket take over Triforia.

Trini:Why don't you all go, I will stay here and help Billy with DECA.

Derek:Ok, Trini.Ok guys "It is Morphin Time….Dark ZEO Ranger I – Silver"

Zack:Dark ZEO Ranger IV – Black

Alicia:Dark ZEO Ranger V – Purple 

Marissa: Dark ZEO Ranger VI – Dark Pink

Sabrina:Dark ZEO Ranger VII – Emerald Green

Dark ZEO Ranger I:We need Super ZEO Zord Power.

Prince Gasket:Oh great the ZEO Rangers are back.

Princess Archerina:My love, the Rangers are contacting us.

Dark ZEO Ranger I:Prince Gasket before we go off and help your father take over Earth, we thought we should give you hand in taking over this miserable planet.

Prince Gasket:Finally a group of Power Rangers willing to help the side of evil.Ok, Derek all we need you guys to do is destroy their military.We will take it from there.

Dark ZEO Ranger V:You heard him Super ZEO Zords Fire!

_Just then the former good rangers destroyed the only military that the Triforians had.Back on Earth after Tommy and the others saved their friends they returned to the Power Chamber and were about to find out some disturbing news from Zordon._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back On Earth (Power Chamber)

Katherine:These new powers are awesome.

_Just then the alarm went off._

_ _

Alpha-5:Ay-yi-yi, Zordon the Beta Megaship is returning.

Zordon:THEN WHY DID THE ALARM GO OFF IF DEREK AND HIS CREW IS RETURNING.

Alpha-5:That is just it they are landing on Mondo's Sky Base.

Tommy:Zordon, why would Derek be landing on Machine Empire's Skybase?

Zordon:THE ONLY EXPLAINATION I CAN COME UP WITH IS THAT THE ZEO SUB-CRYSTALS THAT DEREK AND HIS TEAM GOT WERE THE ZEO EARTH CRYSTALS.

Katherine:Ok, father, what is happening to my brother and my cousin?

Zordon:RANGERS THE ZEO EARTH CRYSTALS WERE CREATED AS THE EVIL VERSION OF ZEO CRYSTAL.

Tommy:Zordon, are you telling us that our friends have become our enemies again.

Alpha-5:Rangers, Derek and the others have teleported to Earth.They are unmorphed.

Zordon:RANGERS, GO IN UNMORPHED BE CAREFUL AND LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Angel Grove Park

Katherine:Derek, why are you doing this?

Derek:Because it is our destiny to help the side of evil to destroy the side of good.Cogs Attack!

Tommy:Ok, guys let us morph and take care of these metal heads.It is Morphin Time!

Tommy:ZEO Ranger I – Red

Katherine:ZEO Ranger II – Yellow

Adam:ZEO Ranger III – Blue

Aisha:ZEO Ranger IV – Pink

Rocky:ZEO Ranger V – Green

Jason:ZEO Ranger VI – Gold

Derek:Look the Cogs worked, lets see if they can take us on?

Derek:It is Morphin Time!Dark ZEO Ranger I – Silver

Billy:Dark ZEO Ranger II – Dark Blue

Trini:Dark ZEO Ranger III – Aqua Marine

Zack:Dark ZEO Ranger IV – Black

Alicia:Dark ZEO Ranger V – Purple

Marissa:Dark ZEO Ranger VI – Dark Pink

Sabrina:Dark ZEO Ranger VII – Emerald Green

ZEO Ranger I:Derek, I cannot believe you are doing this you used to be one of the good guys.

Dark ZEO Ranger I:Yeah then I found out that my mother was right about me.I am pure evil!Now you ZEO Rangers of goodness should bow down to your new masters, and fight on the winning side.

ZEO Ranger II:Derek, since you and I have the same mother do you not think that I would also be pure evil.

Dark ZEO Ranger I:Enough stalling COGS keep these Power Pukes busy while we destroy the City.

Dark ZEO Rangers (All):We need Super ZEO Zords now!

Dark ZEO Silver:Super ZEO Zord I

Dark ZEO Blue:Super ZEO Zord II

Dark ZEO Aqua Marine:Super ZEO Zord III

Dark ZEO Black:Super ZEO Zord IV

Dark ZEO Purple:Super ZEO Zord V

Dark ZEO Pink:Super ZEO VI

Dark ZEO Emerald Green:Pyramidus

Dark ZEO Silver:It is time Mondo, activate your shield around the Power Chamber and the Zord Holding Bay.

King Mondo:The Force Field is in place.Derek, you and your Dark ZEO team can now take over the city of Angel Grove, CA, without any interruption from those pesky power pukes.

Dark ZEO Blue:Thank you my Lord.Derek, what do you say we start taking over this horrible city?

Dark ZEO Silver:I like the way you think Billy.

Dark ZEO Pink:I cannot believe we once tried to save this puny city!Derek, I have an idea, why do we not form the Super ZEO Megazord?

Dark ZEO Silver:Cousin, that is a particular evil idea.I love it.We need Super ZEO Megazord power now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Alpha-5:I cannot believe the destruction Derek and his team is causing Zordon.What are we going to do?

Zordon:I DO NOT KNOW ALPHA, AS LONG DEREK AND HIS TEAM ARE IN CONTROL OF THE DARK ZEO CRYSTAL, THEY WILL BE A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH.

_Just then the Light ZEO Team returned to the Power Chamber, with a lot of questions for their mentor._

_ _

Tommy:ZEO Power down!Zordon, what has happened to Derek and the rest of our friends?

Zordon:RANGERS, WITHOUT ME KNOWING THE ZEO CRYSTALS THAT DEREK, AND HIS TEAM OBTAINED DURING THEIR ZEO QUESTS WERE THE DARK ZEO CRYSTALS.THESE CRYSTALS WERE CREATED BY ACCIDENT WHEN THE SUPER ZEO CYSTALS WERE FORGED AND SPLIT.

Katherine:Father, so what you are telling us is that there was at one time three different completed ZEO Crystals.One Light, one Dark, and one Super.

Zordon:THAT IS RIGHT MY DEAR DAUGHTER, AND EACH OF THOSE CRYSTALS WERE SEPERATED INTO SUB-CRYSTALS.THE SUB-DIVISIONS ARE AS FOLLOWS:

****

**LIGHT**

**DARK**

**SUPER**

1.

Red

Silver

Silver

2.

Yellow

Dark Blue

Dark Blue

3.

Blue

Aqua Marine

Aqua Marine

4.

Pink

Black

White

5.

Green

Purple

Purple

6.

Gold

Dark Pink

Dark Pink

7.

Orange

Emerald Green

Emerald Green

8.

Brown

Brown

Katherine:Then how do I get my family back?

Zordon:RANGERS, THE ONLY WAY THAT I KNOW OF TO GET OUR FRIENDS BACK ON THE SIDE OF HUMANITY IS BY TRYING TO LOCATE THE TRUE SUPER ZEO CRYSTAL.

Katherine:Are you sure that finding the missing Super ZEO Crystal will help my brother, sister, and cousin.

Zordon:I CERTAINLY HOPE SO, JUST LIKE YOU KATHERINE I WANT DEREK, SABRINA, AND MARISSA BACK, ON THE SIDE OF GOODNESS.

Tommy:How do we go about locating the Super ZEO Crystal's sub-divisions?I want the love of my life back a.s.a.p.

Zordon:I AM STILL WORKING ON THAT.ALPHA, HAVE YOU FOUND THE SUPER ZEO GEMS YET?

Alph-5:There is a problem with where they are.

Aisha:Alpha, what is the problem?

Alpha-5:The Super ZEO Gems are located on the planet of Triforia, and that planet is now in the hands of Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina of the Machine Empire.

_Just then the alarms in the Power Chamber went off._

_ _

Zordon:RANGERS, IT LOOKS LIKE OUR FRIENDS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER CITY HALL.WHILE ALPHA AND I TRY TO RETRIVE THE SUPER ZEO CRYSTAL FROM TRIFORIA, RANGERS I WANT YOU TO DO WHAT YOU CAN TO STOP THEM, BUT TRY NO TO HURT THEM.

Katherine:Do not worry father, we will try not to hurt them unless they force us to.

Tommy:Well team you heard Zordon it is time to get to work.It is Morphin Time!ZEO Ranger I – Red

Kat:ZEO Ranger II – Yellow

Adam:ZEO Ranger III – Blue

Aisha:ZEO Ranger IV – Pink

Rocky:ZEO Ranger V – Green

Jason:ZEO Ranger VI – Gold

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the hall of United Alliance of Evil

Dark Specter:Well Ecliptor how is our guest doing, is ready to help the forces of evil take over the galaxy?

Ecliptor:Why do you not ask her yourself my lord?Princess Kimberly of KO-35 come introduce your new self to your real father.

Princess Kimberly (Astronema):Well I am glad you finally came for me father I did not know who I was.Also, from now on call me Astronema it is time for me to help the Dark ZEO Rangers, and the Machine Empire take over Earth.

Dark Specter:I am glad that I have my daughter back now if I could just get my other daughter back on the side of evil.

Astronema:Who is my sister, dear father?

Dark Specter:Your sister's name on Earth is Alicia; she is your identical twin.

Ecliptor:I have news for you my liege she is one of the Dark ZEO Rangers.Actually she is Dark ZEO Ranger V – Purple.

Dark Specter:Ecliptor, you and Astronema will take the Dark Fortress and head to Earth and make sure that Zordon never finds the Super ZEO Crystals or Super ZEO Gems.I do not want Alicia to ever rejoin the side of goodness.

Astronema:We are on our way father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Alpha-5:Ay-yi-yi Zordon, the rangers are being defeated by the Super ZEO Zords.What are we going to do?

Zordon:ALPHA, TELEPORT THE RANGERS BACK HERE, AND THEN ACTIVATE A FORCE SCREEN AROUND THE POWER CHAMBER, SO DEREK AND THE REST OF THE DARK ZEO RANGERS CANNOT ENTER.

_With that Alpha-5 teleported the rangers back to the Power Chamber and erected the force field._

_ _

Tommy:Zordon, we are getting our butts kicked out there.Have you located the Super ZEO Gems yet?

Zordon:NOT YET TOMMY, WE ARE STILL WORKIING ON IT.

_Just then a Power Ranger dressed like a Brown Dark ZEO Rangers appeared outside the Power Chamber._

_ _

Jason:Zordon please let that ranger in I know who he is.

Zordon:JASON, WHO IS HE THEN?

Jason:Zordon, that is my twin brother Prince Trey of Triforia.Even though his helmet covers his face I can tell he is very concerned about something.

Zordon:ALPHA, TELEPORT PRICE TREY IN HERE.

Alpha-5:Already, done it.May I present Prince Trey the Brown Super ZEO Ranger of Triforia?

Prince Trey:It is good to see you again Zordon, and I am very happy to be with you again brother.

Jason:I am glad I am back with you too.How did you escape, I thought Triforia was captured by Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina.

Prince Trey:They had, but when the Dark ZEO Rangers destroyed the mountain that our military was on they unearthed the Brown Super ZEO Gem.With its power I was able to drive them off the planet.The only problem is now they are heading hear to help King Mondo and Queen Machina.Also, there is another danger coming close to Earth, and this danger is heading here under the orders of Dark Specter himself.

Zordon:WHY WOULD DARK SPECTRE COME HERE, I MEAN HE VOWED NEVER TAKE AN INTEREST IN EARTH UNLESS HE GOT ONE OR BOTH OF HIS DAUGHTERS BACK.

Prince Trey:Zordon, Dark Specter has found one of his daughters, and has learned that her sister is on Earth.

Zordon:HOW COULD HE HAVE FOUND TWO OF HIS DAUGHTERS WITHOUT ME KNOWING.ALSO, DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?

Prince Trey:Yes Zordon I do, and you are not going to like it.One was one of your former Power Rangers and the other is a current member of the Dark ZEO Rangers.

Zordon:THE ONLY FORMER POWER RANGER MISSING IS KIMBERLY.THAT MEANS SHE IS DARK SPECTER'S DAUGHTER AND HER SISTER IS ALICIA.

Tommy:Zordon, are trying to tell us that the former yellow Dino and thunder ranger is the daughter of the master of all that is evil.

Zordon:YES, I AM.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of Part 1_**

**_Part 2_**

**_The truth about Kimberly and Alicia Hart_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**

Zordon:RANGERS, WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS EVEN MORE HORRIFING THAN IT WAS WHEN I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT DEREK, WHEN HE WAS CAPTURED BY HIS MOTHER.PLEASE LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY.

_What I originally told you about Kimberly was true, but I did not tell you everything.Remember when I told you that Kimberly was of alien origin, well she is really of alien origin on her father side.In the universe one creature rules almost all evil this creature's name is Dark Specter._

_ _

Tommy:Why does that name sound so familiar Zordon?

Zordon:THE REASON HIS NAME SOUNDS SO FAMILIAR MY RANGERS IS BECAUSE DARK SPECTER WAS ALSO THE FATHER OF THE CREATURE KNOWN AS DARKSTAR.

Jason:That is right.Tommy, don't you remember Darkstar was the evil space alien that was the enemy of the Cosmic Rangers.

Tommy:I forgot about that.That means that Prince Darkstar is this Astronema's brother.

_ _

Zordon:THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM SAYING RANGERS.NOW I THINK I SHOULD FINISH TELLING YOU THE STORY ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN KIMBERLY AND DARK SPECTER.

_But before Zordon could finish the story, Alpha-5 came into the main chamber of the Power Chamber._

_ _

Jason:What is up with you?You look like you saw a ghost.

Alpha-5:I have found the location of the Super ZEO Gems, and the Super ZEO Crystals.There is a little problem though.

Trey:What seems to be the problem Alpha-5?Where are they located?

Alpha-5:The Super ZEO Gems and Crystals are located aboard the Beta Megaship!

Katherine:Father how are we going to get them from the Beta Megaship?

Zordon:THAT WILL BE OUR NEXT PROBLEM TO SOLVE MY DAUGHTER.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on board the Beta Megaship

DECA:Prince Derek, we are receiving a transmission from Dark Specter.

Prince Derek:DECA, have the team report to the bridge, then put our Lord on the view screen.

Princess Alicia:What is going on Derek?

Prince Derek:It looks like our Lord Dark Specter wants to talk to us.Put him on the main screen DECA.

DECA:On screen your highness.

Dark Specter:Dark Rangers, I am glad with the job you are doing on Earth.Does King Mondo suspect that you are actually working for me, and not helping out of the evilness of your hearts?

Prince Derek:No my Lord, he does not.What are your new orders my liege?

Dark Specter:Derek, you and Princess Alicia are to report to Astronema's Dark Fortress.

Princess Alicia:What is the problem father?

Dark Specter:My dear daughter there is nothing wrong.I just think the three of you should meet that is all, Dark Specter signing off.

DECA:Your Majesties, I am picking up something very strange coming from the Power Vault.

Prince Derek:Sabrina I want you to take Marissa, Zack, and Trini down to Earth to keep the ZEO Rangers busy, while Billy, Alicia, and myself try find out what is in the Power Vault onboard of this ship.

Princess Sabrina:You heard him guys, Let's go.It is Morphin Time!

Zack:Dark ZEO Ranger IV – Black

Princess Marissa:Dark ZEO Ranger VI – Dark Pink

Princess Sabrina:Dark ZEO Ranger VII – Emerald Green

Prince Derek:Now let just see what is this Power Vault shall we.Billy, can you open it?

Prince Billy:No, Derek I cannot, it has some sort of combination lock on it.

Prince Derek:DECA, do you know what the combination is for the Power Vault?

DECA:No, only Zordon knows what the combination to the Power Vault.

Princess Trini:Derek, what are going to now it is not like Zordon is going to give us the combination.

Prince Derek:Trini, you are right he will not give it to us willing, but if we capture my twin sister Katherine, my father would gladly trade it for her safety.Sabrina, when the Rangers arrive I want you to capture the yellow ZEO Ranger.

Princess Sabrina:You have got it Derek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Alpha-5:Rangers, we have a problem!Three of the Dark ZEO Rangers are attacking the innocent people in Angel Grove Park.

Zordon:RANGERS I NEED KATHERINE, AND JASON TO REMAIN HERE, SO WE CAN FIND A WAY TO RETRIEVE THE SUPER ZEO GEMS AND CRYSTALS FROM THE BETA MEGASHIP.TOMMY I WANT YOU AND THE REST OF THE RANGERS TO GO TO ANGEL GROVE PARK TO STOP SABRINA, MARISSA, AND ZACK, BUT TRY NOT TO HURT THEM.REMEMBER THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS WHO NEED OUR HELP.

Tommy:I will remember Zordon, now team it is Morphin' Time!ZEO Ranger I – Red!

Adam:ZEO Ranger III – Blue

Aisha:ZEO Ranger IV – Pink

Rocky:ZEO Ranger V – Green

Trey:Super ZEO Ranger VIII – Brown 

Katherine and Jason:Zordon, why did you want us to remain here?

Zordon:THE REASON I ASKED TO REMAIN HERE IS BECAUSE THE BETA MEGASHIP'S COMPUTERS WILL ONLY DETECT HUMAN INTRUDERS NOT ALIEN.

Katherine:Don't you think Derek would have realized that and changed the protocols for intruders?

Zordon:HE WOULD HAVE IF HIS VOICE COULD UNLOCK THE SECURITY CODES.

Jason:Whose voice can unlock the security protocols?

Zordon:THAT IS THE REASON I ASKED KATHERINE TO REMAIN.WHEN I PROGRAMMED D.E.C.A WITH THE CODES WE SET IT UP SO ONLY KATHERINE COULD ACTIVATE, IF EVIL FORCES EVER GOT CONTROL OF THE BETA MEGASHIP.

Jason:That does not explain why you asked me to remain, if the only person you needed was Katherine.

Zordon:THE REASON I ASKED YOU TO REMAIN JASON, WAS SO YOU COULD PROVIDE KATHERINE BACK-UP.

Katherine:Which deck is the Power Vault on father?

Zordon:THE POWER VAULT IS LOCATED ON DECK C.THE COMBINATION TO THE VAULT IS ACTUALLY YOUR'S AND DEREK'S BIRTHDAY.ONCE YOU GET THE SUPER ZEONIZERS, FIND SOMEWAY TO KNOCK OUT WHO EVER ELSE ON BOARD THE SHIP INCLUDING D.E.C.A. AND SWITCH THEIR MORPHERS.THAT WAY THE NEXT TIME THEY MORPH THEY WILL HOPEFULLY BECOME GOOD.

Jason:We are on way, should we morph first?

Zordon:YES, JASON I AM GIVINING ACCESS TO DEREK'S OLD HAWK ZORD, SO YOU CAN KEEP DEREK AND THE OTHERS STILL LEFT ONBOARD THE BETA MEGASHIP BUSY, WHILE KATHERINE SNEAKS ABOARD TO GET THE SUPER ZEONIZERS FROM THE POWER VAULT AND SWITCH THEM WITH THE DARK ZEONIZERS.

Katherine:It is Morphin Time!ZEO Ranger II – Yellow

Jason:ZEO Ranger VI – Gold.I need Shogun Hawk Zord

_Just then the Yellow ZEO Ranger teleported in an area of the Beta Megaship near the Power Vault, and the Gold ZEO Ranger flew using the Shogun Hawk Zord to attack the Beta Megaship to distract the Dark ZEO Rangers from discovering that Katherine is on board._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park

Tommy:Sabrina, what are you doing?Why are attacking these innocent people, do you not remember when we use to come here for picnics just the two of?

Dark ZEO Emerald Green:That is Princess Sabrina to you, and I do remember those days, but that was then and this now.Now where is my baby sister, her brother would like to speak with her.

Tommy:you are not going to get her, not we are still around to stop you.

Dark ZEO Dark Pink:I guess we will have to take you all out, so we can gain access to Katherine.Sabrina, I think we should join forces and create a force field around these puny ZEO Rangers.

Dark ZEO Black:I think that is a very evil idea, let just do it.

Dark ZEO Emerald Green:Lets do it.

Dark ZEO Rangers (All):Let our evil powers combine!Dark ZEO Force Field!

_After the Dark ZEO Rangers speaking the command a force dome was placed around the Light ZEO Rangers._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile aboard Astronema's Dark Fortress

Ecliptor:My Princess, may I present Prince Derek son of Zordon and Zoltanna of Eltare.Also, may I present Princess Alicia daughter of Allura of KO-35, and Dark Specter.

Astronema:It is an honor to meet you Prince Derek, and it is nice to see you again Princess Alicia.

Princess Alicia:Same here it has been a long time.

Prince Derek:Astronema, why did Dark Specter want us to meet, is he unhappy with the Dark Ranger's treatment of Earth. 

Princess of Evil (Astronema):The reason my father thought we should meet is because he thinks you and I should rule Earth together.

  
Prince Derek:There is one problem with that my Lady, I am already spoken for.

Princess of Evil:I know my Lord her is Kimberly right.

Prince Derek:How do you know that.

Princess of Evil:The reason I know is because I was your sweet Kimberly.That was until Dark Specter got me from Earth and made me remember whom I really was, so I decided to change my name to Astronema in remembrance of my Grandmother.

_Just as Prince Derek was about to give Astronema a hug, his communicator went off._

_ _

Prince Derek:What is it Billy, I was in the middle of something.

Lord Billy:One it looks like Sabrina and her team, have captured 4 of the ZEO Rangers.That is the good news.

Princess Alicia:Billy, what is the bad news?

Lord Billy:It looks like that Zordon has decided to go on the offensive and is attacking the Beta Megaship.

Prince Derek:How is that possible the only ZEO Zord with flight capability is the Phoenix ZEO Zord.

Billy:Zordon, has sent the Gold Ranger in your old Shogun Hawk Zord.

Prince Derek:What, does my father think that puny Hawk Zord will have any effect on the Beta Megaship?

Lord Billy:I know that Derek, but I still think you and Alicia should get back here just in case.Remember your father is very resourceful he was able to break the spell on you and Kimberly when you were the Super Thunder Rangers.

Princess Alicia:Billy's right, maybe we should get back to the ship.I mean Astronema will still be here when we get back.

Astronema:My love, right now I think you should heed my sister, and return to your ship, and destroy that puny ZEO Ranger.

Prince Derek:You are right Astronema, but we will finish our reunion soon.DECA, teleport us back to the ship.

DECA:AFFIRMATIVE YOUR MAJESTIES TELEPORTING YOU NOW.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of Chapter One_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The Dark Rangers return to the Light, and the Coming of the Orange ZEO Ranger_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in front of the Power Vault (onboard the Beta Megaship)

Katherine:Jason, start your attack now!I am in front of the Power Vault.

Gold Ranger:Commencing attack now.

Yellow ZEO Ranger:DECA, recognize security code Alpha-Tango-Gamma-Astro, and transfer all security command to my voice only.Now open the Power Vault.

DECA:VOICE RECOGNIZED AS HILLIARD, KATHERINE THE YELLOW ZEO RANGER.ALL COMMAND FUNCTIONS TRANSFERRED TO YOUR VOICE ONLY.STILL NEED COMBINATION TO OPEN THE POWER VAULT.

Yellow ZEO Ranger:First, put everybody onboard, but me asleep and remove their Dark Zeonizers.That way when retrieve the Super Zeonizers from the Power Vault I can replace them. Combination is 03/12/73.

DECA:SLEEP GAS DEPLOYED, AND THE POWER VAULT IS OPEN!

_While the Yellow ZEO Ranger was retrieving the Super Zeoniziers, the Dark ZEO Rangers still on board were completely oblivious of the happenings on Deck C._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the Bridge of Beta Megaship

Prince Derek:Billy fire the pulse cannons at that puny Zord.

Billy, Lord of the Sea:Firing, Derek there seems to be a problem.

Prince Derek:What is the problem?Other than the fact I feel sleepy.

Billy, Lord of the Sea:Oh, nothing much except that DECA is not responding.

Prince Derek:DECA, respond now.

DECA:I AM SORRY YOUR EVILNESS, BUT I ONLY TAKE ORDERS FROM ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ONLY.

Prince Derek:Who could that be, may I ask?

Yellow ZEO:That would have to be me brother.DECA, disrupt their Morphers.

DECA:DARK ZEO MORPHERS DISABLED.

Yellow ZEO:Well Derek you cannot morph and your comrades are asleep, what are you going to do now?

Prince Derek:My dear sister, you are exactly right where I want you.Now I can use you to trade with father, for the combination to the Power Vault.

Yellow ZEO:My dear brother, I have already opened the Power Vault, and I know what is inside.

Derek:What is inside?

Yellow ZEO:Easy, ways to turn all of you back to the side of the light.Also, you may want to look down at the Earth, because your comrades down there are already receiving their new morphers.

_Just then Derek fell asleep and Katherine switched his morpher._

Katherine:I am just glad that the Super Zeonizers look the same as the Dark Zeonizers.DECA recall the other Dark ZEO Rangers make them think that Derek and the others are in trouble, also make sure that Derek does not remember that I was here.

DECA:ALREADY TAKEN CARE OF.KATHERINE YOU BETTER GO BEFORE THESE GUYS WAKE UP.

Katherine:Father mission accomplished, and I am returning home have the rangers meet me there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Zordon:EVERYTHING WENT WELL THEN MY DAUGHTER.

Katherine:Went off without a hitch.The morphers have been switched, next time they Morph they should become good.The only one who will most likely notice a difference will be Zack, since his color will change from black to white that is about it.Now where are the others?

Alpha-5:Katherine, the others have been captured by the Dark ZEO Rangers.

Katherine:Jason, we better go to the park and see if we can help them.It is Morphin' Time!ZEO Ranger II – Yellow!

Jason:ZEO Ranger VI – Gold!

Zordon:GOOD LUCK MY RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.

_Just the Yellow and Gold Rangers were leaving the Power Chamber another Power Ranger was being created through family tradition._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Johnson House

Emily:I cannot believe this those evil Rangers are beating the good Power Rangers.I wish I could help them.

Mr. Johnson:Maybe you can my daughter.

Emily:Dad, what do you mean?

Mr. Johnson:With this necklace, it was your mother's.She told me that this crystal has been in her family for centuries, and could be held by the females of the family.Your mother also told me that once her great-great-great-great-great-grandmother yelled out some phrase and her clothes were replaced with an orange suit like the ones that ZEO Rangers wear.

Emily:Dad, I feel the power coursing through my body, and I know the phrase.It is Morphin' Time!ZEO Ranger VII – Orange!This is incredible I better go and help the Power Rangers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Angel Grove Park

ZEO Gold:I cannot we somehow teleported into the Force Dome.

Dark ZEO – Emerald Green:Well, well we have them all.

ZEO Orange:I would not say that.Now let the other Rangers go!

Dark ZEO Rangers:Look at what we have here, another ZEO Ranger.

_Just then the other three Dark ZEO Rangers appeared un-morphed._

_ _

Derek:It looks like we arrived just in the nick of time.Billy, Alicia, are both of you ready, I think it is time to help the others destroy the Rangers.You know what time it is, it is Morphin' Time!Dark ZEO Ranger I – Silver!

Billy:Dark ZEO Ranger II – Dark Blue!

Alicia:Dark ZEO Ranger V – Purple!

ZEO Red:Katherine, are you sure that you were able to switch Derek's, Billy's and Alicia's morphers before they came down here to help Sabrina and the others.

ZEO Yellow:Tommy, I am sure I switched them.According to Zordon the change should be instantaneous.What I want to know is who is that Orange ZEO Ranger?

Dark ZEO – Dark Blue:Derek, I feel strange, like I want to save Tommy and the others.

Dark ZEO – Purple:I feel the same way.Derek, what should we do?

Dark ZEO – Silver:Easy, do what comes natural.First, Billy find someway to teleport the ZEO Rangers, and their new friend back to the Power Chamber.Also, teleport Sabrina and the others into the force field, and then teleport them to the Power Chamber, force field and all.

Dark ZEO – Dark Blue:Easier said than done, Derek, remember we do not have access to the Power Chamber.I mean we are supposedly evil.

Dark ZEO – Silver:Billy, teleport them to the following coordinates inside the Power Chamber.

Dark ZEO – Purple:Then what do we do when they are inside the Power Chamber and we are still outside.Also, did you forget that King Mondo put a Force Field around the Power Chamber.

Dark ZEO – Silver:Then teleport them to the Beta Megaship, but inside the Force Field.

Dark ZEO – Dark Blue:Done, everybody is back where they ought to be.Now it is our turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Tommy:How did we get back here?Last thing I remember was Kat and Jason being trapped inside the same force field as we were.Also, who is our new friend?

Emily:I guess I should power down.Orange Ranger Power Down!!!

Jason:Emily, how did you get a hold of ZEO Sub-Crystal?

Emily:This shard has been in my family for generations.

Zordon:IT MUST HAVE ENDED UP WITH HER FAMILY AFTER I SENT IT INTO THE PAST.WELCOME TO POWER RANGERS EMILY.

Emily:Thank-you.

Alpha-5:Zordon, we are getting a message from Derek.

Rocky:What does that traitor want?

Adam:That is not nice, I mean they are under the influence of the Dark ZEO Crystal.Put him on Viewing Globe, Alpha.

Derek:Father, are you there?I have good news the Dark Zeoniziers have been destroyed and the Dark ZEO Crystals have been placed in the far, far, far distant future.May I introduce the Super ZEO Rangers.I am Super ZEO Ranger I – Silver!

Billy Cranston:I am Super ZEO Ranger II – Dark Blue!

Trini Kwan:I am Super ZEO Ranger III – Aqua-Marine!

Zack Taylor:I am Super ZEO Ranger IV – White!

Alicia Hart:I am Super ZEO Ranger V – Purple!

Marissa Williams:I am Super ZEO Ranger VI – Dark Blue!

Sabrina Williams:I am Super ZEO Ranger VII – Emerald Green!

Derek:Father, we want to apologize for the things we did.Also, we have lock into the frequency of the Force Field around the Power Chamber, and we will be down with the Beta Megazord to short circuit it.

Zordon:DEREK, THERE IS NO REASON TO APOLOGIZE.REMEMBER YOU WERE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THE DARK ZEO CRYSTAL, BUT IS NICE TO SEE YOU WERE ABLE TO BREAK FREE OF ITS EVIL CLUTCHES MY SON.

Derek:Father, you can thank Katherine for switching the zeonizers.I do have some bad news though.While the others and I were the Dark ZEO Rangers we were not working for the Machine Empire and King Mondo.

Katherine:Whom were you working for then?

Alicia:We were working for my father, Dark Specter.When he finds out from my sister that I have been turned good again there is going to be hell to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile aboard the Dark Fortress

Ecliptor:My Princess, we have a problem.The Dark ZEO Rangers have located the Super ZEO Crystal.

Astronema:Oh, great.What am I going to tell father?

Dark Specter:What is wrong daughter?

Astronema:Father, the Dark ZEO Rangers have turned good along with my sister.

Dark Specter:That is ok Astronema, everything is going according to prophecy.Just like one day you will become good again.

Astronema:I will never betray the darkness, father.

Dark Specter:Right now I want you to order the King Mondo and Prince Gasket to send down everything they have to take over the Earth, along with themselves.While that is going on I want you to return home at once.

Astronema:Ecliptor, send the orders to the Machine Empire. Then send a course home.

Ecliptor:The orders have been sent, and the course for home has been set.

Astronema:Good-bye my sister and my love, we will see each other again someday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park

_For the first time in about six months both teams are back together again.How long will this last._

_ _

Derek:Tommy, I see you have improved on your Martial Arts since I last saw you.

Tommy:Derek, yeah I have, and if you want leadership of the team back you can have it.

Derek:No, Tommy you can keep it.Remember, I have my own team to worry about.

_Just then there was a rustling in the bushes._

_ _

Derek:Tommy did you hear that, it sounds like there may be some Cogs over there.

Tommy:Ok you metal heads come out where we can see you!

_Shortly after Tommy ordered the Cogs to show themselves that was exactly what they did._

_ _

Derek:What are you doing here, you stupid metal brains?Tommy, It Is Morphin' Time!Super ZEO Ranger I – Silver

Tommy:ZEO Ranger I – Red!

Derek:Zordon, come in, contact the others there are over 30 or so cogs in Angel Grove Park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Youth Center

Zordon:RANGERS COME IN TOMMY AND DEREK THEY NEED YOUR HELP, THEY ARE SURROUNDED BY COGS LED BY THE MACHINE KING HIMSELF.

Billy:Zordon, this Billy we hear you, we are on our way.Guy's over her we have problem.

Trini:Billy, what is the problem?

Billy: COGS and King Mondo are surrounding Derek, and Tommy.Super ZEO team It is Morphin Time!Super ZEO Ranger II – Dark Blue!

Trini:Super ZEO Ranger III – Aqua-Marine

Zack:Super ZEO Ranger IV – White

Alicia:Super ZEO Ranger V – Purple

Marissa:Super ZEO Ranger VI – Dark Pink

Sabrina:Super ZEO Ranger VII – Emerald Green

Trey:Super ZEO Ranger VIII - Brown

Katherine:ZEO Team, It is Morphin' Time!ZEO Ranger II – Yellow

Adam:ZEO Ranger III – Blue

Aisha:ZEO Ranger IV – Pink

Rocky:ZEO Ranger V – Green

  
Jason:ZEO Ranger VI – Gold

Emily:ZEO Ranger VII – Orange

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back In the Park

_Just as the others arrived King Mondo ordered his whole family down to Earth at gigantic proportions.King Mondo then ordered Klank and Orbus to make him grow to gigantic proportions._

_ _

Super ZEO Dark Blue:Derek, we're here.

Super ZEO Silver:Tommy, I think it is time we call upon our Zords.

ZEO Ranger Red:I agree with you, Derek.We need ZEO Zord Power now!Phoenix ZEO Zord Power!

ZEO Ranger Yellow:ZEO ZORD II Power!

ZEO Ranger Blue:Taurus ZEO Zord Power!

ZEO Ranger Pink:ZEO ZORD IV Power!

ZEO Ranger Green:Sphinx ZEO Zord Power!

ZEO Ranger Gold:Golden Pyramidus Power!

ZEO Ranger Orange:Leopard ZEO Zord Power!

Super ZEO Ranger Silver:We need Super ZEO ZORD Power now!Super ZEO ZORD – I Power!

Super ZEO Ranger Dark Blue:Super ZEO Zord – II Power!

Super ZEO Ranger Aqua-Marine:Super ZEO Zord – III Power!

Super ZEO Ranger White:Super ZEO Zord – IV Power!

Super ZEO Ranger Purple:Super ZEO Zord – V Power!

Super ZEO Ranger Dark Pink:Super ZEO Zord – VI Power!

Super ZEO Ranger Emerald Green:Super Pyramidus Power!

Super ZEO Ranger Brown: Super ZEO Zord – VIII Power!

Super ZEO Rangers and ZEO Rangers (yelled):Power Rangers ZEO!

King Mondo:It looks like both teams of puny rangers have joined forces in an attempt to defeat us.

Queen Machina:Who would ever thought that those Dark ZEO Rangers could actually be, so meddlesome especially after we were so good to them.

Super ZEO Silver:Queen Machina, there are some things you have to realize.One we were never really working for you, we worked for Dark Specter.Two, remember even if we are evil we are still Power Rangers and eventually we all turn good.

Super ZEO Emerald Green:Derek, I think it is time to form the Ultra-Super ZEO Megazord.

Super ZEO Dark Pink:I think Sabrina is correct.

Super ZEO Silver:Well then, I call upon the power of Super Pyramidus and the Power of the Ultra-Super ZEO Megazord!

ZEO Yellow:Tommy, I think my brother has a great idea.

ZEO Red:Then, I call upon Prymidus and the power of the Ultra ZEO Megazord.

Both Teams:Ultra-Zords Fire!

_Then in a blast of brilliant orange light from the chests of both Megazords, the Machine Empire was destroyed.Now peace has come back to Angel Grove, California, or has it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Power Chamber

Tommy and Derek:Teams Power Down!

Derek:Father, we have another problem.

Zordon:WHAT IS THE PROBLEM SON?

Derek:I need to know is there any way to change Astronema back into Kimberly?Father, I do not know how much longer I can live without her.

Zordon:DEREK, ALPHA AND I ARE WORKING ON A WAY TO TURN HER GOOD AGAIN, BUT IT MAY TAKE AWHILE ESPECIALLY SINCE WE DO NOT KNOW WHERE SHE WENT AFTER SHE LEFT EARTH.I BELIEVE WE WILL SEE HER AGAIN REAL SOON.NOW RANGERS I THINK IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN HOME AND GET SOME REST.

All of the Rangers:Yes, Zordon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Derek's Bedroom

**_Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Silver ZEO Ranger), December 12, 1996_**

**__**_It feels great to be with my friends again, but I just wonder if I will ever see my sweet Kimberly again.I still cannot believe that she is truly the daughter of Dark Specter.Well we rangers only have 6 months until we graduate from high school.I wonder if we will be able to stay on as rangers, or are we going to have to relinquish our powers to new rangers, only time will tell._

_Well I better get to sleep now that the Earth is finally at peace, but I will speak to loudly because I do not want to jinx our peacefulness._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of Story 4_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To Be Continued in_**

**_"The Coming of the Space Pirate, Divatox and the Power of Turbo Technology"_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/7025/ohranger.htm



End file.
